Three Against All II The Saga Continues
by YourOverIt
Summary: School has ended, and Summer Vacation has begun, and also a new adventure for Pyro, Anya and Lynx. Two new enemys have arrived to take over both worlds, their world and the world that kelsi created, are the they up for the challenge? Click 4 Full Summary
1. Character Profiles & Full Summary

:|-|: Three Against All II :|-|: - The Saga Continues..  
  
Character Profiles & Full Summary –  
  
Summary: School has ended and Pyro, Anya and Lynx's adventure is about to begin. Michael has come to the real world to get help from the three teenagers, Two powerful warlocks have come to take over the other world. The world that was originally created by Kelsi, and soon their own world, but can they trust him? This is not the only problem, some strange man has come to take Pyro with him for some important reason, leaving Anya and Lynx on their own, though without the help of Pyro; Lynx and Anya might have to team up with someone who is strong enough to replace Pyro's place. Someone who rivals their own power, someone they would have never chosen otherwise. As time continues, Lynx and Anya realize their world is crumbling around them. The strong will survive, while the weak will perish, but which one are they?  
  
~*~*  
  
Char Name: Lynx Demone  
  
Owned by: IceLynx95  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'5"  
  
Weight: 122lbs  
  
Race: Demon  
  
Intentions: Good(mostly...)  
  
Appearance: ice blue tank top with mini black leather top over it, extremely baggy black jeans, combat boots, chains hanging off belt.  
  
Weapons: Mace; completely black handle, total= 2 1/2' long with white-metal  
  
spikes three inch. long at the end, total weight 10 lbs  
  
Powers: Telekinesis & Shimmering. *Energy Balls  
  
~*~  
  
Char Name: Pyro  
  
Owned By: Me lol  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Height: 5'4"  
  
Weight: 115lbs  
  
Race: WhiteLighter/Witch  
  
Intentions: Good  
  
Appearance: Short spiked black hair, brown eyes, light brown skin, mostly wears small leather jacket, and white tank top, with baggy jeans w/ chains hanging off, wears silver chain necklace, ear pierced three times on ear, two on bottom one on top.  
  
Weapons: Silver Dagger w/ a dragon design on it, a blue diamond where the dragon's eye is.  
  
Powers: Temporal Stasis(Freezing) Molecular Combustion(Blow up things) *Telekinetic-Orbing, Maybe something else?  
  
*~*~  
  
Char Name: Anya  
  
Owned By: Firemaniac95  
  
Age: 14  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'9"  
  
Weight: 132lbs  
  
Race: Witch  
  
Intentions: Good  
  
Appearance: Red tank top, Black leather pants, Black leather trench coat...umm...yeah, Eye Color, Red, Other, Pierced nose, tribal tattoo on upper arm.  
  
Weapons: Not Sure  
  
Powers: Levitation, Astral Projection, Premonitions and *Deflection  
  
~*~  
  
Char Name: Kelsi  
  
Age: 13 1/2  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'4"  
  
Weight: 110lbs  
  
Race: Sorceress  
  
Alliance: Neutral  
  
Appearance: Never the same, she changes her clothes and stuff every 2 sec lol.  
  
Weapons: Not Sure  
  
Powers: Can Create Portals, Force Fields, Illusion Casting and Telepathy She complains a lot, and usually makes people do stuff for her. She usually likes to be in control.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Char Name: Tom  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Height: 5'8"  
  
Weight: 145lbs  
  
Race: Warlock  
  
Alliance: Evil  
  
Appearance: Stuff  
  
Weapons: Not Sure  
  
Powers: Blinking, Pyrokinesis and Psyckonesis  
  
*~*  
  
Char Name: Thomas  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Weight: 138lbs  
  
Race: Warlock  
  
Alliance: Evil  
  
Appearance: Stuff  
  
Weapons: Not Sure  
  
Powers: Blinking, Cryokinesis, and Mimicry 


	2. School ends, Summer Vacation Begins

:|-|: Three Against All II :|-|: - The Saga Continues.. -  
"School ends, Summer Vacation begins"  
  
Summary: School has ended and Pyro, Anya and Lynx's adventure is about to begin. Michael has come to the real world to get help from the three teenagers, Two powerful warlocks have come to take over the other world. The world that was originally created by Kelsi, and soon their own world, but can they trust him? This is not the only problem, some strange man has come to take Pyro with him for some important reason, leaving Anya and Lynx on their own, though without the help of Pyro; Lynx and Anya might have to team up with someone who is strong enough to replace Pyro's place. Someone who rivals their own power, someone they would have never chosen otherwise. As time continues, Lynx and Anya realize their world is crumbling around them. The strong will survive, while the weak will perish, but which one are they?  
  
********************************************************  
  
It was the last of school, and no one was paying any attention in any classes especially Lynx, Anya and Pyro they had already made plans for this summer, and it didn't involve, Kelsi, Tom, or Thomas. Tom and Thomas were kids that were in their grade. They used to be friends with them but now are no longer. That was one thing in common Lynx had with Kelsi they both didn't like them, but that was the only thing. Pyro had seemed to form a friendship with Kelsi, now of course Anya and Lynx did not like this at all, but they dealt with it and they had friends of their own, I mean it was summer. There were a lot of different kids, around. If you guys didn't know, but Anya, Lynx and Pyro lived on a small island on the coast of Maine, so during the summer a lot of different summer people would come to visit.  
  
"So Kelsi what are you gonna do this summer?" Pyro asked on the bus ride home, glancing back at Lynx and Anya while talking to her, knowing that they hated it when he talked to her.  
  
"Um... things..." She replied, "I don't know I guess just hang out."  
  
"Not with us..." Lynx muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kelsi asked  
  
"Oh nothing important."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh yes, definitely."  
  
Pyro sighed, "Can you guys not argue for just like 2 seconds??"  
  
"No," Anya and Lynx snapped.  
  
Just then Tom and Thomas walked up and sat right next to all of them, goofing off as usual trying to annoy as many people as possible.  
  
"Oh wonderful, dreams do come true..." Kelsi said under her breath. "Can't you guys like go, none of us want you here."  
  
"We don't care," They both replied. "We will sit wherever we want."  
  
"Uh, sorry no you won't" Lynx growled, slightly moving her hands in such a way, making all the books and papers they had in there hands fall onto the floor. "Oh you guys are just so clumsy.."  
  
"Oh it's our stop, lets go." Anya said getting up.  
  
The three of them were getting off downtown so they could all just hang out, but what they didn't know was that Kelsi, Tom and Thomas were also getting off too. As soon as the both of them picked up all there books and papers, Lynx used her powers again and knocked them all on the floor again. "Oh jeez you guys, if you don't hurry up you won't get off in time." She laughed, as the four of them got off.  
  
"I'm hungry..." Pyro whined, looking over at a small little restaurant. "Maybe we should get some food."  
  
"Yeah we're hungry too!"  
  
Anya, Kelsi and Lynx looked back, as Tom and Thomas stood there, as the bus rode off.  
  
Lynx gave them an odd look, "uhh...how did you guys pick up all your stuff so fast, I was sure your clumsiness was going to cause you to miss the stop."  
  
"I guess were just lucky," Thomas replied, as he made faces at Kelsi.  
  
With that said they all headed over to the restaurant to get some food, "So who is paying?" Pyro asked, as he dug through his pocket to find nothing, which wasn't a surprise to anyone at all. Pyro never brought his own money. His most famous excuse was "I donated it all to charity...oh damn..."  
  
The four of them sat down at a table, trying as best as they could to ignore Tom and Thomas. "Can I just blow them up..?" Pyro asked, as he raised one of his hands. "Please...?"  
  
Lynx sighed, "No, Pyro. As much as we would all like you to do that, but you know you would so get grounded."  
  
"True."  
  
Anya laughed, as she placed her hands on the table. Just then, a bunch of images flashed through her mind.  
  
"Anya, are you ok..?" Lynx asked  
  
"Yeah, I just had a premonition. Tonight we have to come back here, some kind of demon or something is going to attack an innocent, I couldn't catch who it was though, must be some summer kid."  
  
"Yay, I wanna come!" Kelsi shouted. "I can help!"  
  
"Uhh no, you're definitely not coming." Anya growled. "We don't trust you."  
  
A confused look appeared a crossed Kelsi's face. "No why wouldn't you trust me?"  
  
"Oh my, are you joking me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Someone shoot me...."  
  
"I will!!" Thomas said, butting in on their conversation.  
  
Kelsi shot up and glared at Thomas, "You stay out of this!!" Her eyes flashed a red color, as a portal began to form below both of their feet.  
  
Pyro quickly responded, freezing both of the Toms and the portal stopping it from growing bigger, and sucking them in. "Kelsi!!?"  
  
Anya picked up an empty plate at the table and hit herself with it. "Oh my, how did we end up with such stupidity...?"  
  
Lynx gave her an evil look. "that is why we don't trust you..."  
  
"Oops." 


	3. Unexpected Changes

:|-|: Three Against All II :|-|: - The Saga Continues.. -  
"Unexpected Changes"  
  
For the rest of the day, Lynx, Anya and Pyro ran around town like maniacs, trying to escape Kelsi's wrath and stupidity, throwing rocks at the three teenagers. Luckily her aimed sucked and she ended up hitting a few old ladies, a couple of kids, and a black cat. "You guys get back here!" She screamed.  
  
"So wait, why are we running from Kelsi again?" Pyro asked, dodging the rocks flying past their heads. "We are only making her more angry."  
  
"Uhh... because she's stupid and immature." Lynx replied  
  
"But Lynx... so are we..." Anya added.  
  
"True, but she's more immature." Lynx stopped and looked around, and saw a small bush, "Hey follow me quick!" She said running up towards it, and diving behind it.  
  
"This is the stupidest hiding place, ever Lynx. She is going to find us in a matter of seconds," he growled.  
  
Lynx smirked, and put her hands on both of their shoulders and the three of them shimmered off, to Kelsi's house.  
  
"Hey what are we doin here!?" Pyro exclaimed looking around making sure no one else was in the house. "Are you crazy or something!?"  
  
"Well Duh," Anya said putting her hands on her hips. "So what are we doing here?"  
  
A big huge smile appeared on Lynx's face, "Were going to make some money, that's what were gonna do." She said walking towards Kelsi's room. With a wave of her hand, her door opened. "Wow, this room is a complete mess."  
  
"Lynx.." Pyro whined, following her. "Your not thinking of selling her stuff, are you?"  
  
"Of course she is, you dip." Anya answered shoving Pyro out of the way, "This is the best idea you have had yet," She told her, digging her through her stuff.  
  
Pyro stood by the doorway watching them, "You guy's if you get caught, I have nothing to do with this. Because if you expect me to freeze anyone, than you have another thing coming."  
  
Lynx broke out in laughter, "who cares, I will just shimmer Anya and I out of here, and you will be left here looking like an idiot, and you will be the one caught."  
  
Anya stuck her tongue out at Pyro, and then continued to dig through more stuff. "Oh yeah, remember tonight. We have to go back down and kick some demons ass, k?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah don't worry I am sure we can sell all of Kelsi's stuff before than."  
  
Just then, the door burst open. It was Kelsi, and not in the best of moods at that.  
  
Pyro quickly dived into Kelsi's room, before she spotted him standing in her bedroom doorway. "Lynx let's go quick!" Pyro demanded.  
  
"No we can't leave, we just got here..." Lynx answered picking up as much junk as she could find, laying around on the floor. "I just need to get some more stuff."  
  
"No, we don't have time for this!" He barked, ordering for both of them to get up and stop what they were doing.  
  
Lynx shot up, and slammed the door shut. "We aren't going anywhere. We're poor we have no money, so were gonna sell all of her stuff!"  
  
"Lynx no, why do you wan't to do this, there are other ways of making money" Pyro replied.  
  
She looked at him, and broke out into laughter. "Oh cut the crap, and stop being dumb." Using her telekinesis, she lifted all her junk that she was gonna take into the air. "Oh I guess I have enough stuff..." Within a few seconds, the three of them shimmered off to Lynx's house.  
  
"There!" Lynx said with pride, as all the junk she stole from Kelsi's room fell to the floor. "She's gonna make us rich!"  
  
Anya sighed in relief, and looked up at the clock. "Alright in a few hours we can go down to the restaurant, to hopefully stop what I saw in my premonition."  
  
"Oh, stop worrying about that." Lynx snorted, "Stop being so serious all the time, jeez. We can save the world another day."  
  
"Excuse me?" Anya replied, her facial expression, changing from 'phew, we got out of Kelsi's house in time' to, 'hold up, what did ya just say to me?"  
  
"See, why do you get all worked up sometimes."  
  
"I'm not." She said restraining herself from saying things that she would regret. "I just think, that since I had that premonition it means something, and it probably means that we need to go down there and stop the demon who is going to attack this kid."  
  
Pyro stood in the corner, watching the fight. Getting entertained by such things as fighting.  
  
"Anya, just chill."  
  
"No, Lynx you just chill!" She yelled, "ya know what I don't need this right now, you are just wasting my time." With that said, Anya stormed out of Lynx's room and within seconds out of the house, with a can of soda.  
  
"Hey you bring that back!" Pyro yelled out of the window. "It may not be my soda, but hey. I wanted that one!"  
  
"Pyro, just shut up.."  
  
"I'm just trying to help... It must be that time of the month....."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Lynx and Pyro were at 'the landing' (name of the restaurant) waiting for whatever was supposed to happen.  
  
"Hey do you think Anya is going to show up?" Pyro whispered.  
  
"I don't know, hopefully not. We don't need her help anyway, I mean what is she going to premonition the guy to death??"  
  
Pyro laughed, he stopped abruptly as he heard footsteps. "Oh quiet, someone's coming" He whispered to Lynx hiding behind a table  
  
The both of them watched, as a kid with some kind of cloak and a hood covering his face was walking into the resaurant. He walked slowly, and every once in awhile looked around as if he were waiting or looking for someone.  
  
"Watch out!" Pyro yelled, as a dark figure appeared behind the kid. The kid reacted quickly and jumped back, as the demon attacked.  
  
Pyro waved one his hands, the demon was blasted back out through the window, and ran to the kid. "Woah he didn't blow up! Hey are you alright?"  
  
"Pyro!" Lynx yelled, another demon came up behind Pyro and threw him into the wall, trying to get the kid, Lynx ran up and knee'd the demon in the gut, then sent him flying through another window.  
  
Pyro slowly got up, and ran over to Lynx and the kid, as he got over to them the same two demons blinked(teleported) in front of them, they had on dark clothing and it was too dark to see their faces.  
  
Lynx yawned, "Ok demon's what do you want," She said getting agitated as they stood their silently. "Look guys, if you don't start talking then I'm going to have to kill you."  
  
Pyro took out his dagger and stood in front of the victim of the two demons.  
  
"You guys better just back off." Within a blink of an eye. Pyro attacked with his dagger towards one of the demon's chest.  
  
The demon grabbed Pyro's wrist with the dagger, twisted it. Causing Pyro to drop the dagger, and punched him in the stomach, and then with a movement of his hand he sent Pyro back a few feet landing on his back.  
  
Before Lynx could do something the two demons disappeared.  
  
"Ahhh, man my wrist!" Pyro said in pain. The kid who was in the cloak walked over to Pyro and knelt down putting his hands over the injury as a glow emerged.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Healing you.." The kid said, taking off the hood, it was Michael.  
  
"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" Pyro asked, as Michael finished healing him, "and thanks"  
  
"I came to get you guys, I need your help. Those two so-called demons that just attacked, well first of all they are not demons. They're warlocks, and very powerful ones at that. They are taking over the other world, the one that Kelsi' created, and you guys got stuck in, and they're planning to take over this one as well, and create an army."  
  
Lynx and Pyro listened in shock.  
  
"Yeah and I can see that were missing someone... lets Anya. Where is she?" Michael asked, getting up.  
  
Lynx growled, "I don't know, and it really doesn't matter."  
  
"You will need the power of three."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we know. But we can stop these warlocks with out her." Pyro told him.  
  
Michael smiled, "sure."  
  
Blue and White orbs of light appeared beside Pyro, beginning to take shape of somebody. Pyro stepped back, "Hey who are you?!" He asked, looking up at the tall man, who had dark brown hair, wore dark clothing, and began to talk in low cold voice.  
  
"That I cannot tell you, but I am a whitelighter, and I am here to take you with me, up there." He said glancing up at the sky.  
  
"I ain't goin anywhere with you."  
  
"Sure you are, Pyro.. not only are you part witch but part whitelighter, and I am here to take you and show you a teach you how to tap into your whitelighter powers, that will help you later in the future."  
  
"Right...."  
  
"Aww, howcome Pyro gets all kind of powers." Lynx whined.  
  
The man looked over at Lynx, "don't worry you will be receiving a new power shortly.." He replied. He then turned his attention back to Pyro, "so are you ready to come?"  
  
"How long will I be gone?"  
  
"Not long,"  
  
"Alright, well I guess I will see the both of you later.." Pyro said to both Michael and Lynx, he waved and then orbed off with the strange man. Just as they orbed out, Kelsi entered the scene, walking through a small portal. "Hello Lynx.." She said coldly, "So where's my stuff?"  
  
"Ugh.. not now." Lynx said, blowing her off.  
  
"Lynx, there's a reason why she's here. She is going to be taking Pyro's place while he's gone."  
  
"Oh great." *~*~*  
  
Note: Finally I'm back and got this chapter up! Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, im a little tied up with other things right now, but don't worry I will be regularly keeping up with story hopefully.  
  
An I would also like to inform you that, the storyline plot is going to change a little bit ^^ so just beware of that. And if there are any mistakes where theres no 'd' in the word its cuz my key works half of the time so lol, sorry. 


	4. Tolerance

:|-|: Three Against All II :|-|: - The Saga Continues.. -  
"Tolerance"  
  
Hey Guys! I Just want to inform you all, that I am also working on another story with my friend Ice Lynx, on a joint account – PyroLynx79, so if you would like to check the story out please do, currently it is not up. But Hopefully soon it will be so keep checkin in ok? If you like this story you will like our story ^^ I would give you the name to it but we have officially decided it yet lol.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kelsi backed away a few feet, with a look of disgust, as Michael was telling Lynx that she would have to team up with Kelsi, since Pyro would be gone for a while and she is the only one strong enough to take his place. But as we all know, Lynx and Kelsi did not get along very well. Especially not to long ago did Lynx, Anya and Pyro just steal a bunch of her stuff to sell.  
  
"Lynx, you better give me my stuff back." She whined, "You're lucky that you caught me in a good mood."  
  
Lynx laughed, and coldly blew her off once again turning her attention to Michael. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Um Yeah-"  
  
"No, are you really serious?" Lynx went on, "This isn't going to work." She held out her hand as a mace, about 2 1/2' long, with a black handle, w/ white metal spikes three inches long shimmered to her hand.  
  
"Oh Lynx, don't do this. I mean c'mon without Anya by your side, you're going to need some extra help. You guys did just get into a fight, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"Yes but nothing, just deal with it." Michael glanced over to Kelsi. "Same goes for you, I will talk to you guys tomorrow morning." He said as he slowly walked off into the darkness.  
  
Kelsi broke out in laughter, "We just got a lecture from a 12 year old!"  
  
Lynx began to laugh, and then in a few seconds the both of them were laughing hysterically. "Your right that's so pathetic of us!!"  
  
Kelsi fell to her knees, laughing, banging her head against one of the tables.  
  
Lynx moved away slowly, now getting frightened of what Kelsi was doing, "uhhh.. Kelsi I think that is enough now."  
  
Kelsi stopped and got up, dusting her self off. "Alright, so what do you want to do now?" She thought for a few seconds than realized that Lynx still had her stuff. "Hey, I want my stuff back."  
  
Lynx groaned, "Why!? You don't need any of that junk and we need money! We could make a fortune selling your stuff to rich summer people who don't have anything better to do in their lives."  
  
"Yeh I suppose that's true." She waved her hand, and a portal began to form in front of her. "Alright then, we can sell all my junk tomorrow."  
  
"But what about Michael and all that stuff?"  
  
"Ah, we can worry bout that later." She smiled and stepped through the portal, leaving the restaurant.  
  
Now with that all settled, Lynx looked around making sure no one was around, before shimmering off, back to her house, awaiting for tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Lynx was rudely awoken by a phone call, right in her ear. "Damn Phone!" She muttered, ready to pick it up and throw it on the floor. "Hello!" She answered.  
  
"Lynx!" A voice roared over the phone.  
  
She quickly threw the phone on the floor, and stomped on it. "DIE!!" She yelled, now jumping on the phone. "How did Kelsi get my phone number?!?!" She thought, grabbing a bottle of advil and taking a couple pills, "oh I am going to need this today." She grabbed her mace and her backpack full of Kelsi's junk, and ran down stairs, "Mum, Dad I am leaving so don't bother ruining my life today!"  
  
Before her parents could respond, she was already on her bike riding into to town. "Wait, what am I doing?" She said, jumping off her bike, then picking it up and throwing it into the woods. "This is much faster," She looked around and then shimmered off Kelsi's house, reappearing in Kelsi's room.  
  
A surprised look appeared on Kelsi's face as she jumped into the air a couple feet in fear. "I didn't expect you to just shimmer in like that, you're going to get caught."  
  
Lynx had a blank look on her face. "And I care...how??"  
  
"Ahh, whatever." Kelsi replied, taking out a brush and started brushing her hair.  
  
Lynx growled and grabbed it away from her, "we don't have time for that nonsense."  
  
"what!?-"  
  
"C'mon we don't have all day, remember we have to save the world and all that later today. Michael is supposed to come find us this morning." She told her.  
  
"Alright," Kelsi said in a whiny voice, walking out into the kitchen and grabbing four cookies, she glanced back at Lynx who had watched her grab all those cookies. "Oh this is just incase I get a little hungry.."  
  
"Oh my, I knew I should of bought another bottle of advil.."  
  
"I heard that!" 


	5. Sudden Changes

:|-|: Three Against All II :|-|: - The Saga Continues.. -  
"Sudden Change"  
  
Kelsi and Lynx arrived downtown, well barely. After dodging little kids on bikes, old lady's trying to drive cars and drunk teenagers in cars not knowing left from right. As they got downtown they watched as all the summer people walked in the middle of the road as usual blocking traffic, thinking that they were are a higher rank than everyone else.  
  
"Perfect." Lynx said, "There are tons of people around, I'm sure one of these people will buy some of you're junk." Kelsi made a face and then turned around wondering where they were going to find a table to set up their stuff.  
  
Lynx glanced around, noticing a bunch of other people had places set up selling things of their own, such as cookies, cakes, brownies and just food in general trying to make money of their own, knowing one of the rich people would buy two cookies for 20 bucks because that's the only thing they had I their wallet.  
  
"Right here!" Kelsi said jumping up and down like a maniac. "Now lets find a table."  
  
Lynx looked around again and found a table that some little kids were throwing rocks at. "Hey, hey kids, stop throwing rocks at this table, go off and play duck, duck goose or something stupid like that."  
  
The kids frowned and picked up some more rocks and pulled back the arms ready to launch some at Lynx at any moment.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Lynx growled, with a wave of her hand the kids wen't flying back into the air. Before they landed in a bush or something everything on main street froze still except Lynx and Kelsi, and everything was quiet.  
  
"Hey what happened?" Kelsi questioned.  
  
Michael appeared in front of the both of them. "Hey guys... watcha doin?"  
  
"What are you doing here already!?" Lynx asked, "We are going to sell a bunch of junk to rich summer people, we can't save the world right now."  
  
He raised one of his eyebrows as he looked over to see a bunch of little kids suspended in the air. "Lynx... you can't just do that, you can't risk exposing magic your going to get his all in big doo doo."  
  
Kelsi fell over laughing, "Oh my, don't say that again." She said rolling all over the ground laughing hysterically.  
  
"She's amused easily-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. First of all how come everything froze like that?" Lynx asked, using her telekinesis moving the table over to where they wanted it. "You don't have that kind of power."  
  
"Oh it's a spell, every time I enter this world, everything within a certain distance will become frozen in time,temporarily. It is a way to protect magic from being exposed so I don't just open up a portal in front of a crowded street or something without everyone noticing, because they are too busy being frozen."  
  
"Ahh, what a copy-cat you are." Kelsi smirked, "What a rip off of Pyro's power, you copy cat."  
  
He ignored the comment, and commanded Lynx to fix what she had done before the temporal stasis spell wore off.  
  
"Fine..." She said, walking over to the kids and put them back down safetly to the ground, as everything unfroze and was back to normal.  
  
"Scat!" She growled, as the ran off.  
  
"There."  
  
"Alright now, time to come with me." Michael told them, "You can sell your junk another day, we have more important things to deal with right now."  
  
Kelsi stomped her feet in anger, "NO!"  
  
Lynx took off her backpack and dumped all of Kelsi's stuff on the ground. Sorting it into groups and then setting it up on the table. "Sorry Michael.. we've got things to do."  
  
"Uh oh." Kelsi said, as Tom and Thomas walked over to them. She put on her snotty attitude and ran her hand through her hair, then putting on some sunglasses. "Alright bring it on." She said to herself putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Howdy guys," Tom said, as he got up to the table. Looking around for something interesting, he made a face as he saw a bunch of Barbie dolls on one side. "Nice, Kelsi." He said to her.  
  
She stuck her tongue out and walked back over to Lynx. "What are you guys doing here, you aint gonna buy anything so why don't you just beat it." Lynx snapped, slowly reaching for her mace that she had left in her backpack.  
  
"Lynx.."  
  
"This stuff is dirty," Thomas said tossing something back on the table he had picked up and looked at.  
  
"You're dirty."  
  
"You guys shouldn't be selling all this garbage no one is going to buy all this."  
  
Just then two summer kids, two young girls ran over to them. Big smiles appeared on their faces as they saw the Barbie dolls sitting there waiting to be bought.  
  
"Oooh, I want these." One of the girls said, taking out her wallet. That had a bunch of twenty-dollar bills floating around in it, callin out to Lynx to grab them away from her. "Girls, we gotta go home hurry up!" Their parents yelled.  
  
The girl with the money, tossed out one of the twenty dollar bills and grabbed a Barbie doll for her friend. "keep the change!" she said giggling and running off, with there new toy.  
  
Kelsi smirked at the two boys, "wait.. now what were you saying?"  
  
Both Toms forced a smile. "Whatever."  
  
"So where's Michael?" Thomas asked?  
  
"Hey! How did you know about him?" Lynx questioned, backing up a few steps.  
  
"Let's not play games here." Tom told them, holding out one of his hands as a small fireball formed in his palm. "Lynx I know you're half witch, half demon, and for you Kelsi you seem to be a sorcerer, would that be correct?"  
  
Kelsi hesitated, wondering how in the world they knew all of this and how could these two!? Tom and Thomas have powers themselves, that was the last thing Kelsi and Lynx would ever suspect.  
  
"Because I told them." Anya said, as she seemed to appear out of no-where.  
  
"Anya!" Lynx gasped, her hand now forming into a fist. "How could you!?"  
  
"Now, now" Thomas said.  
  
Tom smiled and as the small fireball in his palm grew larger. He turned his attention to Michael. "So come to get their help I see?"  
  
Michael glared at Tom, not saying anything.  
  
"Get out of here!" Lynx yelled.  
  
"No. I Don't think I wan't to." Tom said coldly.  
  
Thomas blinked(teleported) right behind Michael grabbing him by his arms not letting him go. "Don't even think about going anywhere with them." He glanced back over to Lynx and Kelsi. "Bye bye." As the two of them blinked out.  
  
Tom quickly responded, and launched the fireball at Kelsi. Kelsi put out her hands as a force field formed around her deflecting the fireball towards a house.  
  
"Good one!" Lynx shouted, using her telekinesis directing the fireball into the sky. "Uh Oh." She said, as everyone downtown started screaming and running around from what they had just seen. "Looks like magic has just been exposed.."  
  
Tom threw his hand out sending Lynx through the air, landing on a car and crushing the windshield. He turned back and faced Kelsi, and sent her flying back into a tree. "You don't know who your messing with!"  
  
Lynx jumped off the car, as blood dripped down from the back of her head. "You bastard!" She held out her hand, as her mace shimmered to her hand. She ran full speed towards him.  
  
Tom reacted, and launched another fireball towards her.  
  
Expecting his move, Lynx deflected the ball of fire with her telekinesis with ease still charging towards him at full speed.  
  
"WAIT!" A loud voice echoed through the town. Everything around them froze still literally, once again. Thinking it was Michael, Lynx shouted his name.  
  
"Michael is captured by Tom, you have to go to the other world with Kelsi's help, save him, save that world and get back here!" The voice said again.  
  
"Pyro!, man I thought Michael escaped somehow within like 4 seconds!" Lynx yelled as she halted, he approached Tom and Lynx. "Yes I'm back." Not far behind Pyro was the same man that took him to train him to learn his whitelighter powers, and maybe one day become a whitelighter.  
  
"You have to go save him, now!" He commanded. "Thanks to these guys I have to take a quick short break from my training, I was learning how to orb, right when I heard that all this was going on!"  
  
"Pyro, we don't have much time." Pyro's trainer said, in a low voice.  
  
"Right," He nodded.  
  
Lynx put away her mace and ran over to Kelsi, waking her up from being knocked out, shimmering the both of them to safety.  
  
Tom growled, "I thought you were gone!"  
  
"Well I'm supposed to be, but you're the one who made me return and messed up my training schedule!"  
  
Pyro gestured his hands, using his molecular combustion power, ready to try an blow him up. "Wait what am I thinking.." Pyro thought to himself. "I can't just kill him." Remembering even though Tom may be an evil warlock, he just couldn't do something like that to him.  
  
"I'm sorry you have a conscience," Tom laughed, as an army of demons shimmered in behind him.  
  
"Bring it on..."   
  
hehe finally got up the next chapter, been busy workin on "Terrible Two" On my joint account PyroLynx79, hope you enjoy! 


	6. Ready?

:-: Three Against All II :-: - The Saga Continues.. -  
  
"Ready"  
  
Lynx and Kelsi shimmered back to Kelsi's house, both of them had been injured in their little battle with the 'terrible two' Thomas and Tom. Kelsi walked over to her window and looked out as everyone outside was frozen still.  
  
"Wow," She said out loud. "Pyro's powers have grown stronger."  
  
Lynx stood silent, her face looked blank. "I-" "I can't believe that Anya is taking their side." She put her hand on her forehead. "I'm so confused." She thought for a second. "Ok, Tom and Thomas both have powers as-well, Pyro is fighting Tom, Thomas took Michael to the other world and now Pyro wants us to go there and rescue him."  
  
"And don't forget magic has been exposed." Kelsi added as she sat down on her couch with a plate of cookies and milk.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Lynx growled. "You cannot be eating cookies at a time like this. Your just like Pyro all you think about is food."  
  
"No!" She said defending herself, knowing she wasn't going to win this battle. "I don't always think about food."  
  
Lynx glanced outside, "Yeah sure, ok."  
  
Kelsi awaited for Lynx to say something more, but for once she let it drop and the two didn't get into a huge fight about the stupidest thing. She smiled and went back to her cookies and milk.  
  
Pyro watched as hundreds of demons appeared behind Tom. All of them glaring at him ready to attack at any second, waiting for Tom's command. He stepped back and asked his trainer if he was going to help.  
  
"No, I cannot help with this war." He said coldly.  
  
"War?"  
  
"Yes, this war has just begun Pyro, and don't expect this to end any time soon." With that said, he orbed off leaving Pyro with the hundreds of demons. A little while after that everyone unfroze continuing to run around screaming in fear. "Nice," He thought to himself.  
  
Tom snapped his fingers and all the demons charged towards Pyro. He immediately took out his silver dragon dagger, and leaped back onto a car. As the demons got close to him; he jumped off the car and blew it up creating a large explosion destroying many of the demons.  
  
"Damn," Tom muttered as he watched them being killed with such ease.  
  
A couple of the demons shimmered right in front of Pyro. Using his dagger he stabbed the first one and blew up the other. The thrid demon threw a ball of energy at him. On instinct he threw up his hand and froze it, then kneeing the demon in the stomach and stabbing him.  
  
Another demon grabbed him from the back, and held him so he couldn't move. "Get off!" He shouted, as he dropped his dagger.  
  
Tom laughed in the background.  
  
"What are you laughin at you whimp!?!?" Pyro yelled. "You're the one who's too much of a pansy to even fight me yourself. You have to have these pathetic demons to do all your work for you!"  
  
"Pathetic?" He asked, slowly approaching him. "It looks like these 'pathetic' demons seem to have you." Tom looked down to see Pyro's dagger. "Hmm that's a nice dagger you have there." It began to float off the ground and into his grasp.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Pyro mumbled, orbing out of the demon's hold. Turning around and blowing up the demon, blood splattered everywhere. "I would advise that you would return that dagger to me."  
  
"Nah, I think I will take it with me."  
  
"Um no, that's not gonna happen." He punched Tom in the stomach, then kicking the dagger out of his hand, getting it back ready to stab him. But before he could he blinked out, and was gone leaving Pyro with the left- over demons.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
"Pyro!" Someone yelled.  
  
He looked over and saw Lynx and Kelsi. "What are you guys doing here you're supposed to be rescuing Michael!"  
  
"We've come to get you out of here!"  
  
"I'm fine, I think I just learned how to Orb!'  
  
"You think?" Kelsi asked  
  
"Watch"  
  
He concentrated on where he wanted to orb, and tried.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Dang, ok never mind I guess it was a one-time thing. I would be able to orb on command if I didn't get interrupted by all of this mess!"  
  
Lynx laughed "Yeah sure."  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
One of the demons launched a fireball at him. Kelsi gestured her hands and a force-field formed around Pyro, protecting him from the ball of fire. "Now c'mon let's go!"  
  
"Alright!" As fast as he could he ran up to the two before another demon attacked and shimmered once again to Kelsi's house.  
  
When they got to the house they ran into Kelsi's room only to find Anya standing there.  
  
The three of them were frightened for a second, wondering why in the hell she was in there.  
  
Lynx burst out in anger, "WHAT are you doing here!?" She yelled sending her back into the wall breaking a couple of Kelsi's pictures.  
  
"Hey hey, watch it missy!"  
  
"You little-"  
  
Pyro interrupted her, "Just let her speak." He said freezing Anya's whole body except her head.  
  
"Wha?-" "Just incase you decide to pull something funny." He said.  
  
Kelsi laughed, and then quickly shut up before she was yelled at.  
  
"I've come to tell not to go to the other world, both of the toms are setting a trap for you, and you guys just showing up there is just what they want."  
  
"No duh!" Lynx snorted. "We kinda know that." Ready to kick Anya with her combat boots.  
  
"Lynx.." Pyro put in.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to tell you."  
  
"What are you getting in return for helping them!?" Kelsi questioned.  
  
She smiled, and blinked out.  
  
"Powers..." Pyro said lookin back at the other two. "They are rewarding her with powers."  
  
"Oh just great." Kelsi added.  
  
Lynx punched the wall, putting a huge whole in it. "Everything is falling apart, I don't even know what to do anymore this is getting out of control."  
  
The room filled with blue light, as Pyro's trainer orbed in. "Pyro it's time for us to leave." He said deeply. "You need to continue with your training."  
  
"Ok," He said, not really wanting to go. "Guy's I'm not sure how long I will be gone for, but I hope you know what you need to do."  
  
"We do." Lynx said, "Go and rescue Michael."  
  
"What!?" Kelsi exclaimed, "Didn't you just hear what Anya was saying it's a trap."  
  
"Yeah I know, but Kelsi you are forgettin one thing. You know that world like no other person, you created it. I'm sure we will be fine."  
  
She smiled, "You're right"  
  
They looked back and found Pyro and his trainer gone.  
  
"You could of said goodbye!" Kelsi yelled. "Ah oh well."  
  
"So are you ready?" Lynx asked.  
  
"I'm more than ready, Let's go kick some demon ass"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh yeah, just kidding."  
  
"Yeah you better be." 


	7. Nowhere

:-: Three Against All II :-: - The Saga Continues.. -  
  
"Nowhere"  
  
The time had come when Kelsi and Lynx had to go to the other world to save Michael, and soon enough save both worlds from the two warlocks Tom and Thomas.... But first Kelsi needed to get a snack.  
  
"I'm so hungry, I think I am going to get something to eat" Kelsi said rushing out into the kitchen raiding through her refrigerator. "I can't just open up a portal to the other world with an empty stomach ya know."  
  
Lynx growled, "Ok fine whatever but get me a soda, and make it a Coke."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kelsi threw her the Coke as she took out a Mountain Dew for herself. She then looked around trying to find something to eat, but for some reason she couldn't find anything, everything had been eaten all up. She pouted, "Aww Lynx theres like no food in this house."  
  
"Hmm, imagine that. What a surprise." Lynx snorted. "I wonder who could of eaten all your food."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and sat down at the table. "Do you think we can really stop Thomas and Tom?" She asked, taking a sip from her soda. "They seem pretty powerful, plus they have all those demons."  
  
Lynx smiled, "I think we'll be fine. Those demons should be no problem. The only demon anyone is gonna have to worry about is me."  
  
"Right.." Kelsi said nodding her head. Still very devastated that there was no food in the house. "Ok, I guess we can go now." She stood up and raised her hands into the air, within a few seconds a portal formed growing large enough for the both of them to step through.  
  
"Here we go." Lynx said, walking through.  
  
Kelsi soon followed "Oh yay... such fun we're going to have."  
  
-----  
  
The two of them stepped out on the other side, but where they found themselves is not where they were intending on going. They looked around, they were surrounded by emptiness. Nothing was in sight, except space.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Lynx asked pushing Kelsi out of her way, as she glanced around. "This is definitely not the right place."  
  
"No really?" Kelsi sarcastically responded. "Something isn't right. Tom and Thomas must of changed things around, I can no longer get into the other world. This may be the trap that Anya was talking about?"  
  
Lynx took out her mace. "Oh shut up. There is gotta be some way out of here."  
  
"I can try opening up another portal." Kelsi suggested.  
  
"Um no, I don't think were going to do that again, thank you very much."  
  
Kelsi looked up and then down. It was like they were in a big white room, where there were no floors, ceilings or walls. It was endless. The two were floating in nothingness "This is a pretty lame trap if you ask me."  
  
Lynx nodded in agreement. "Yeah you got that right. They're too baby to face us."  
  
Out of the blue, thousands of portals appeared everywhere, everywhere around them each leading to a different place. But none of the places were any place that Lynx or Kelsi could recognize.  
  
"This is just wonderful. What a game, now we get to choose some random portal that will lead us to who knows where. Nice."  
  
Lynx put her hand in front of Kelsi's face. "Just stop talking..."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
-----  
  
"So what do you plan doing with those two?" Tom asked. As he paced back and forth within their new kingdom, the two had created. "Sending them to another realm is great and all but what are you planning to do with them next. Just leave them there?"  
  
Thomas laughed, as he stood in front of a window overlooking their new empire. "I have no clue, but its just fun watching them lost, not knowing what to do. As well in that realm they are powerless. I have also sent an upper level demon in there to play with them."  
  
"But wouldn't he be powerless also?" Tom asked, rather curious.  
  
"No, only demons have power there."  
  
"Than you have made a mistake."  
  
"What do you mean?" Thomas said turning around. Giving his full attention to Tom.  
  
"Lynx is half demon, which means her powers will more than likely work."  
  
Thomas grinned evilly. "Lynx has the power of telekinesis, that alone is not a demons power. That is a witches power so therefore it will not work."  
  
Tom blinked(teleported) next to his friend. "Yes but she also has the power to shimmer, that is a demons power."  
  
"So? What use is that power going to be in this realm there is no where she can go."  
  
"You've got a point..."  
  
-----  
  
"This really sucks," Lynx complained. "Look at all these portals they all lead a way out of here, but we for all we know we could be sent to Africa or some other realm or some sort."  
  
"It does suck doesn't it?" A voice echoed.  
  
Both Lynx and Kelsi glanced around trying to figure out where it came from.  
  
"How will you ever leave?" The voice said again.  
  
"Just show yourself you little coward!" Lynx shouted, as she lifted up her mace ready to strike. She wasn't going to take any shit from anyone right now.  
  
Right then, a tall demon shimmered right in front of her. "Is that better?" He was dressed in all white clothing, blending in with the surrounding. He had white hair, red eyes, and long-long sharp fingernails that could pierce through almost anything, or that's altleast what it looked like.  
  
Lynx leaped back, she waved her hand.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Damn, our powers aren't gonna work here."  
  
Kelsi pointed at the demon, "Look!!"  
  
His body soon began to slowly fade away, until he was no longer visible.  
  
"Hey where did he go!?"  
  
"Right here," He said, sending a kick right into Lynx's face. Knocking her back.  
  
"Were going to fight again!?" Kelsi whined, as she took out a comb and started to brush her hair. "Before I fight I have to look decent, you ugly people are great and all but ya gotta go." She told the demon who she couldn't even see.  
  
He made a loud growling noise, intending to scare her. But instead just annoying the hell out fo her  
  
"Oh hush up you dirty animal!!" 


	8. Confusion

**:-: Three Against All II :-:** **_- The Saga Continues.. -  
_**  
"_Confusion_"

Kelsi sighed and glanced over at Lynx. "I mean honestly, why does everyone have to be so rude these days?"

Lynx ignored the commented, frustrated with the lack of help from the Princess of Fashion. "Kelsi, is all you think about is yourself?" Lynx thought about it for a minute and then told her that she no longer needed to answer that question. As everyone knew, Kelsi only thought of herself. "Damnit." Lynx said to herself looking around, trying to sense the demon.

"Watch out!" Kelsi shouted.

Lynx quickly turned around and saw the demon standing right in front of her. She reacted by shimmering and reappearing behind him. "Take this!" She attacked him with her mace but as the mace contacted him it shattered into a million pieces.

He began to laugh. "Your magic is useless here and that includes your mace"

The rage in Lynx began to build up. "You little piece of-"

Before she could finish her sentence the demon dressed all in white, turned around and blasted her back with some kind of beam, leaving her paralyzed. His attention moved over to Kelsi who was standing there in shock, no longer focusing on her hair. "You might as well just give up."

She put her hands on her hips. "Ok look little man." She said. "I was peacefully trying to comb my hair and you interrupt me by attacking Lynx and distracting me? I don't think so. That is just unacceptable."

"Oh really?" He said now sounding a little agitated. He raised his hand to do the same thing to her as he did with Lynx, but before he could. Kelsi took her cell phone that was in her pocket and launched it right into his face, hitting him in the eye. "I ran out of minutes anyway!" She ran over towards Lynx's limp body and tried waking her up. "C'mon we have to get out of here right now. She looked around, deciding on which portal they should go through.

The demon growled and was now pissed off. "You aren't going anywhere!" He roared. He fired a beam of light towards the two of them. Kelsi moved out of the way letting it hit Lynx which seemed to un-paralyze her. "Yes! We have to get out of here now!"

The two of them picked the closest portal and booked it, not knowing where the hell they were going or what to expect but anything was better then there.

-----

WHAT?" Tom shouted. He pounded his fist on a table, causing a crack to be formed down the center of it. "You have got to be kidding me! Those stupid little girls!"

Thomas ignored Tom's outrage as they watched the two of them through a large orb, showing them what they needed to see. "Don't worry they don't know where they are going. They won't last long." With the wave of his hand the scene changed and they were now looking at the real world as people were still running frantically around from the scare of the fight earlier on. "I'm going to send another army of demons. Within time there will be nothing left and we will be able to create the world that should be, with magic."

"And who will be leading that army do you suppose?" Tom asked.

"Anya will."

"Do you really trust her?" He further questioned. "She's only siding with us because we are rewarding her with powers."

"It'll be fine."

The two of them walked into another room where they kept all the prisoners. "Well, well."

Tom said, as he walked up to one of the cells where Michael was kept in. "What should we do with you?"

Michael spat at them. "You guys are making a huge mistake. They will find their way here and rescue me."

"And then what?" Thomas asked. "Our powers are much superior to theirs."

"We'll see."

-----

Lynx and Kelsi found themselves lost in the woods somewhere. It was dark out and difficult to see. "Oh wonderful" Kelsi said. "I love being in the woods at night not knowing the the fuck I am and without my makeup!"

Lynx shoved her aside. "You need to stop talking immediately. God, you're giving me a headache."

"Ugh, well you need to get some need face…" She added.

Lynx gave her an evil look which seemed to shut her up for the time being. "Go get some wood, we're going to have to make a fire."

Kelsi had a blank look on her face. "You've got to be kidding, right? I am not going to go around and look for some wood." She waved her hand and a fire appeared in the middle of the both of them. "There ya go, that's our camp fire."

Lynx kneeled down and touched it with her hand as she found out that it was just an illusion and her hand went right through it. "This isn't going to work, this doesn't provide any heat. This is a freakin' illusion. Man, I hate sorceresses. They are so useless."

Kelsi sat down on a rock that she nearly tripped over. "It's good enough. It's not that cold anyways." She looked up at the sky to see the millions and millions of stars. "We have gotten into such a mess."

Lynx agreed and sat down as well. "I have no clue what we should do."

Kelsi whispered some words quietly and a bright light emitted from her hands. Lynx had a confused look on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," She said as something formed in her hands. "I figured since there is no form of entertainment around here I will summon a magazine."

Lynx nearly fell over. "As I said before… useless.."


End file.
